


Should I Explain Myself?

by ardentmuse



Series: Eggsy Imagines [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: A request: Pre-Kingsman Eggsy x reader with the prompt “I’m your lock screen?” - “You weren’t supposed to see that”. Maybe Eggsy checks her phone at a bar and sees a pic of himself. She could be one of his friends little sister or something. Whatever you wanna make of this :)





	Should I Explain Myself?

Ever since your overprotective brother ruined your eighteenth birthday, you have avoided the pub down the street. Your brother and his mates were always there on nights when they were free and you knew now that having a drink in a bar with your brother was a bad idea. He was on you like a hawk that night, stalking your every movement, and on every guy who remotely eyed you like a snarling dog ready to attack. And so every weekend, you had met your friends at a bar several blocks further from home and with beers about three times more expensive.

But tonight was going to be different. Your brother was working the night shift at his new job and so the pub was available if you wanted it. Your friends had convinced you that this was your chance to reclaim your freedom. And as it was again your birthday weekend, you saw no better time to reclaim it.

You had put on an outfit that showed off your best features. You did your hair in a way that made you feel almost light with confidence. You had been in need of a confidence boost for a while now and your friends were determined to get you well and drunk, which was bound to be helpful.

When you and your cohort walked into the bar, your confidence immediately dwindled. Eggsy, your brother’s best friend for as long as you could remember, was seated at a booth in the back of the bar along with a small group of guys you recognized but didn’t know well. Your cheeks immediately began to color with blush and you felt like crawling in a hole.

You had been in love with Eggsy your entire conscious life. You’d even asked him to marry you when you were three. He told you he couldn’t say yes until you were older so you asked again on your fourth birthday, which you parents thought was the funniest thing. They still recounted the story on holidays and at dinner parties to your embarrassment every time.

Your brother had just assumed you’d grown out of it. Years of playing video games together, watching sports on the couch, staying up late during sleepovers talking and laughing, had led everyone to believe you were good friends. But over the years, your childhood crush had grown into full-blown adoration. You knew him now for whom he really was and every little detail made you love him more. You did everything in your power to move on but you just couldn’t. It hurt to know he’d never love you in return. You were just his best friend’s little sister and nothing more.

Your best friend saw your reddened face and pulled you into her side. “Y/N? Are you okay?”

“He’s here,” you whispered to her. She knew exactly whom you meant.

“Of course he is, silly,” she said, her eyes crinkled with mischief and her voice conspiratorial. “This is their pub. Why’d you think we came here?”

You looked around you at the gaggle of girls accompanying you, each smiling a snarky smile. “I hate you all,” you said, low and serious.

“Come on,” your best friend encouraged, pulling you with her to the bar. “You get a few drinks in you, you confess your undying love. Either he laughs and leaves and you drink away your sorrow until this is a distance memory or you leave together and have an amazing night of sex back at your place. If you want to be more passive, you get some other sorry sap to buy you a drink or two. Either Unwin gets jealous, cue passionate lovemaking, or he does nothing and you have fun with random pub boy instead.” She waved to the bartender and ordered shots to get you all started.

Two hours and a few drinks later and you had entirely forgotten Eggsy’s presence. Your friends had you laughing with stories about Uni, their jobs, or their boyfriends. You were crumpled over in stitches at some story about Tabitha’s uncle’s latest attempt at getting out of a traffic ticket when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned, although a little too quickly. You felt your balance thrown off and swiftly a pair of strong hands landed on your waist to steady you. You looked up into those memorizing eyes that you’d know anywhere.

“Woah, there, little Y/L/N” Eggsy said as his grip tightened on your waist. “One too many drinks?”

“One too few,” you said, before giggling again. You felt the liquid courage within you. Your nerves were gone, allowing you to just be overwhelmingly happy to be in his arms. He smiled down at you, soft and sincere.

“In that case, let me get your next one, love.” Still with an arm around your waist, he turned to the bar to order you a drink. You were staring at his beautiful strong jawline when he handed you the glass. You took a deep drink, only to scrunch your face in disgust.

“Water, Eggsy, really? After everything we’ve been through?” You feigned anger. You took a few more deep swallows, legitimately grateful for the water you’d been neglecting.

“Sober up, buttercup. Your brother would have my head if I let you get too crazy.”

“I am sober,” you said, leaning into the bar as you finish the gifted water. “I’m just enjoying myself.”

“Enjoying all the attention from these wankers, more like.”

“What attention?” You asked, confused.

Eggsy pulled you into his chest to whisper into your ear. “You look gorgeous tonight, Y/N. Every straight man at this bar is staring at you. It’s a good thing your brother isn’t here or half the bar would be dead.”

You laughed into Eggsy’s chest. “And what would he say to the way your holding me right now?”

Eggsy scoffed and pulled back a little. “He wouldn’t say a thing. I’m just protecting his little sister.” He smiled down at you again, that same soft, comforting smile that always melted your heart. You were consumed by him: smelled his cologne, felt his body heat, heard his breathing. You had to pull away now before you did or said something you shouldn’t.

“I, um… I’ve got to go,” you mumbled before running to the restroom.

In the ladies room, you tossed water on your face. It was helping you sober up, but sobering up was not helping you feel any better. It was only making clearer just how close you had been to saying something you’d regret, to confessing feelings that would ruin your friendship and embarrass you immensely. He said he was just protecting you. He was just a flirt. It was nothing. You needed to protect your heart as best you could.

You reached into your purse to text the girls that you wanted to leave immediately, only to discover your phone wasn’t there. You panicked before realizing you must have left it on the bar.

When you returned, you saw Eggsy leaning onto the bar staring at the screen of your phone.

“That’s mine.”

He turned to you, phone in hand. “I’m your lock screen?” he asked, face filled with confusion. The screen showed a picture from that eighteenth birthday, Eggsy’s arms hugging you from behind, his head on your shoulder.

You swallowed and let you a loud sigh. “You weren’t supposed to see that.” With your eyes on the ground, you grabbed your phone from his limp hand before immediately turning to run out of the bar, completely defeated.

You felt a hand grab your wrist.

“Y/N, wait!” Eggsy called to you.

You turned to him and crossed your arms over your chest. “What do you want from me, Eggsy? Do you want me to try and explain myself? Do you want me to admit that I love you? Or do you just want to embarrass me further?” You stopped when Eggsy held out his phone to you.

“Take it,” he said.

“Why?”

“Just take it, Y/N.”

You took the phone from his hand and pressed the button on the side to activate the screen. Behind the pad requesting the security code, you saw a photo of you and Eggsy, sitting close together on the bench in the park during the first snow of last winter, covered from head to toe in white from an epic snowball fight your brother had instigated.

You were stunned at what you were seeing. “You—“ you had no idea how to finish your question.

“Should I explain myself?” he asked, taking his phone from your hand. “Should I be embarrassed?” He took a step closer to you, cupping your shoulders with his hands. You looked up to meet his gaze. “Should I admit that I love you?” His hands moved up your neck to cover your cheeks.

“You love me?” you asked, stunned.

“Have forever. Would have said yes to that marriage proposal when I was six and you were four if the adults hadn’t started laughing at us first.”

You felt a tear fall from your eye as you chuckled. “How about a proper date first?”

“I’d love that,” he said, smooth and slow, wiping away the tear before it reached your jaw.

“Do you think my brother is going to hate this?” you asked, biting your lower up.

“Most definitely,” he chuckled, before leaning down and kissing you in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/172724684576/should-i-explain-myself-eggsy-x-reader


End file.
